


You can always get what you want...

by Ziane



Series: McGenji AU Week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Barebacking, Boxer Jesse McCree, Crush at First Sight, Dirty Talk, Filthy, First chapter is SFW!, Fluff, I got filthy on this one, Lust at First Sight, M/M, McGenji AU Week, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Wet & Messy, Yakuza Genji Shimada, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada, i'm not sorry about it, there are feelings there too...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: ...if you are Genji Shimada.The last thing Genji expected while watching a boring boxing fight is that his world would crumble at the sight of the American.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> July 12th: Crime AU/trope  
> This chapter is SFW but the next one is just straight up porn... ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ I split them in two so you can read whatever your mood dictates <3
> 
> English is not my mother tongue + I have no beta = there will be mistakes (๑ ˊ͈ ᐞ ˋ͈ )ƅ̋  
> I apologize in advance.

A multitude crowds the stadium, but not like any other Friday night. Tonight, an important fight takes place in Hanamura, especially when the Shimadas show up at their box seats and they raise the stakes and the bets. Hanzo sips his bourbon, feigning his interest as best as he can, one leg hanging over the other while his foot taps the air distractedly. Their father couldn’t assist tonight and forced them to go in his name, at least Hanzo enjoys being the boss for one night but Genji is dreadfully bored and utterly annoyed until something interesting catches his eye.

The contenders climb up the ring one after the other. The first one, a heavyweight champion, passed in front of his eyes without a fuss, his strong built impressive but unsurprising and dull. The second one, on the other hand, the American they call him, he made him dig his elbows on his knees and lean forward intertwining his fingers while a twitch on his lip turns into a grimace of content.

“Have you seen something you like?” Hanzo teases. He misses nothing as though his older brother could read his mind and his body language to levels that scare him sometimes.

“Maybe,” Genji says featurelessly, but inwardly he is drooling at the sight. While the contender takes off the American flag robe -tacky- and exposes a burly body covered in fuzz and scars, he suppresses a gasp and something curls up his stomach nice and warm.

A flick of his tongue wets his lips, ignoring his brother’s faint chuckle because he only has eyes for the boxer, for those biceps honed in numerous fights and those well-chiseled abs losing themselves inside the ridges of his hips. And oh, how the fuzz gathers at the waistband of the boxers so invitingly, following a path he wished he could unravel with a taut tongue. Genji swallows, his jeans suddenly straining his shameless arousal.

Genji shifts in his seat, fetching for his drink and gulping down avidly the remains as he continues his blatant ogling of that man he cannot put a name on because it is enough he has to attend to this act of barbarism that he didn’t even care who fights tonight. But when Genji spots that wolfish grin framed by a scruffy, unkempt beard and that brown mussed hair, surely greasy and in need of a wash, that’s when he suddenly finds the curiosity to ask. He has to do it carefully, in case Hanzo teases him for it.

“Jesse McCree,” Hanzo says with a sly smile before Genji can open his mouth and his little brother rolls his eyes and huffs, leaning back on his seat.

“Did you make a bet?” Genji asks, trying to prevent his brother from reading between lines though he suspects his brazen eyes have given him away.

“I most certainly did,” Hanzo says, relishing in his brother’s pink cheeks and how he cannot keep his eyes off a fight he clearly doesn’t give a fuck. “In favor of the American, such a magnificent specimen, don’t you agree?”

Genji huffs at the comment though he couldn’t agree more with his mischievous brother. The American is surely a sight for sore eyes, or thirsty throats, or naughty minds, and Genji is everything of that and much more. He tries to keep his jaw shut while he watches the fight -the dancing, he’d dare to say- and he isn’t even a fan of this _sport_. But McCree is breaking a sweat after two rounds, and his muscles glisten so lasciviously in the strong white lights above the ring that his subtle straining down his groin is now a constricting nightmare he needs to get rid of because it won’t go away on its own.

The American lands a few mean punches and, by the little he knows about boxing fights, he is looking for a knockdown. Greedy. He is a southpaw, hits you with the right until he makes you lower your guard, uncover your left flank and then it’s too late to dodge the real deal. Suddenly he wants him to win. Genji jerks up in his seat when the Russian hits him and he gets a split eyebrow, how dare he. A trail of ruby blood drips down his temple and cheek until his coach stops the bleeding and pats him on the back, sending him back to the fight.

Genji is far away and yet he can glimpse a spark of determination in his eyes, something that tells him the fight is over because McCree shifts the weight on his feet, charges his whole body weight on the right and lands a punch that his opponent blocks easily, but then that smile, that devilish grin grows wide and haughty and McCree shifts again and a left hook makes the man twirl by the momentum, dropping in an unnatural position on the canvas.

“He never stood a chance,” Hanzo wryly says, putting out his cigarette on the ashtray and sighing at the short but intense fight.

Genji gasps with a half-smile on his face, watching McCree in the middle of the ring, the referee holding his arm high up and those perilous eyes glancing down at the crowd. He stares until he disappears into a corridor followed by his coach and embraced by a shouting audience. A pang of disappointment hits him when he realizes this is probably the last time he sees the man. He stands, following Hanzo while his older brother congratulates himself and his partners at a profitable night.

Profitable but not satisfactory, at least for Genji, who will dream tonight about that man, perhaps in the company of another lover to sate his wanton thirst and lust. He will never know how those strong arms feel around you or if the man has many other gifts hidden in plain sight. It will be an itch hard to scratch and he wonders of the many ways he could arrange something, perhaps a meeting with the boxer through his manager or… he loses track of his thoughts when Hanzo walks decisively and far from where he thought they’d go.

“Where are we going?” Genji asks when they detour from the exit and enter the intricate maze of corridors of the stadium.

“A gift for you, dear brother,” Hanzo says, placing a friendly hand between his shoulder blades as he opens a rusty deep green door with a cracking noise. “You have ten minutes, then we have a business dinner with our partners on father’s behalf.” Genji nods, confused, but then his eyes open wide and he swallows a lump in his throat at the man standing near a locker, untangling the wrapping on his hands with practiced ease, rolling the sweaty fabric methodically.

He grants his brother a big, sweet smile before he enters the room. They are alone, surely Hanzo arranged that too. It is easy for a yakuza prince to ask for things and have them on a silver plate five minutes later. He has never been more thankful of his status than now.

The locker room smells of sweat and blood and Genji tiptoes his way to the boxer, inspecting his every move as he keeps the wrappings on a bag and takes out a towel. He clears his throat so the man notices his presence and McCree turns around with a blunt expression and dull eyes, but as soon as he sees him, a flirty smile and narrowing eyes greet him.

“Howdy,” he says. “I was expecting a grateful bigwig not a pretty prince like you.” McCree chuckles while he dries the sweat off his neck and torso with the towel. The sight dries Genji’s mouth as well, stealing his words.

“Do you know who I am?” Genji says when he finally forces himself to stop staring at the flexing muscles covered in a thin layer of sweat -and lust-.

“I ain’t stupid,” he says. “The name’s McCree.” The boxer dries his hand on the towel and offers it to him. Genji takes it. It is warm and damp, callous, rough, printed with many things he’d wish all over his skin. The shake is a tad longer than usual and he holds onto that hand and stares into those whiskey-colored eyes until McCree’s smile widens. “M’ sorry, I’m a bit sweaty.”

“Does it hurt?” Genji says, glancing up at the split eyebrow and swollen temple.

“I’ve been beaten worse, darlin’, don’t ya’ worry,” McCree says.

He drags the words so beautifully, in an accent he has never heard before, honeyed, sweet, charming as he is gorgeous. Usually, Genji isn’t subtle nor shy, he takes what and who he wants but those six feet tall of lust and muscles have him rattled. And the added charming voice isn’t helping.

It isn’t the first time someone comes to the locker room after a fight to talk to him, or to offer him money, or to offer themselves and McCree is almost certain it won’t be the last. And yet he cannot figure out why Genji Shimada, a little yakuza prince under the wing of Hanzo Shimada wants something with him. “Did you enjoy the fight?” McCree asks with a half-smile.

“I enjoyed your performance,” Genji says, gathering himself together to get what he wants. Because he always gets what he wants. There it is, McCree thinks and his smile is now a wolfish grin, the same dangerous one he cannot help when he knows he has won a fight. “You made my father win a lot of money tonight,” Genji says, taking his wallet off from his pocket.

McCree narrows his eyes and hangs the towel from his neck, holding the ends and watching Genji probably looking for a bonus and nothing else. How naïve he has been driven by his groin and the gorgeous creature in front of him instead of his common sense. Rest assured a yakuza prince wants to have nothing with him, he might find him cute and peculiar, pleasant to watch but not good enough for more.

He stares at him while Genji is distracted, his short, black hair, those onyx voids hidden by delicate lids while he rummages for something inside his wallet. McCree notices the subtle blush on his cheeks and the tip of his ears, those thin delicate hands and that mischievous smile that steals for a moment the innocent look of a young boy albeit he is probably around his age.

“Here,” Genji says, keeping his wallet and handing him a business card.

“Does this come with a kiss, darlin’?” McCree teases, flirts and tests the waters if he has read the signs well enough. He takes the card between his bruised knuckles without taking his eyes off him, brushing his fingers so slightly as though they hadn’t held hands merely moments ago. But the gesture is filled with so much more now.

“One battle at a time, McCree,” Genji says, keeping his hands in his pockets and winking at him as he walks toward the door. “Call me.”

The last thing Genji sees is a grin, his heart running its own race inside his chest while he closes the door of the locker room behind him and Hanzo lifts his eyes from his phone and looks at him with a knowing smile. “How was it?”

“Shut up and let’s go,” Genji says, turning a new shade of red in front of his brother.

Hanzo chuckles but he complies, walking swiftly out of there to another boring dinner with his father’s friends and associates. It is a good thing he has Genji with him tonight, and that he can tease him all night long about the sudden crush on the American. “A pity you only had ten minutes…”

“Hanzo!” Genji says and nudges him.

As soon as he is leaning on the backseat of the car next to Hanzo, a naughty smile creeps up his face. The image of McCree sweaty and weary from the fight is printed in his mind and brings all kind of ideas more than suggestive -if he calls, if he is interested-. And his smell, manly, forbidden, out of his reach. He finds himself wondering if his lips are as rough as his hands if their strength matches with equal tenderness or if he’ll be rough. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out distractedly, not at all expecting the unknown number that has just sent him a message.

_When and where, sweetheart?_

“Already?” Hanzo says and arches an eyebrow at him. “What did you to him, Genji?” Hanzo’s guffaw is only muffled by the nudge Genji grants him on his ribs, but he doesn’t care, he is over the moon and already plotting where he is going to take McCree to kill an hour of date before he gets what he really wants.

Because Genji Shimada always gets what he wants.

And he wants Jesse McCree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date doesn't go as planned but neither Jesse nor Genji care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit filthy porn ahead, if that's not your thing run before it's too late ε=ε=ε=ε=ε” “(/*’-‘*)/

Half an hour. That’s how long they lasted on the club before their hands were all over each other and Genji felt McCree rutting against his thigh while he did the same. Half a fucking hour, not even a drink and that madman has broken his resolve, his perfect plan to charm him, to drive him mad, to hell with it, Genji thinks while he pants into his mouth.

The backseat of the car and its lack of room isn’t an issue, he doesn’t want space; he wants to touch, and bite, and he isn’t getting any friction where he really needs it. Genji groans at the bite on his bottom lip, like a fucking teenager, thirsty and desperate for more. McCree chuckles before he accommodates Genji on his lap as though he weighs nothing, manhandling him with a hand pressed on the small of his back and the other cupping the back of his neck.

A strangled moan leaves his lungs when that expert tongue assails his mouth unabashedly and Genji doesn’t fight it, he opens his mouth and sucks at it while a naughty hand sneaks between them and palms McCree’s groin. Oh, the swell, the huge bulge there hard and filling all fillable space in his jeans. Genji moans again, nestling and hoarding as much of it as he can in his hand.

“That little naughty hand of yours, honey,” McCree whispers, his breath warm and inviting. “But I need to know. What do you want from me tonight?”

“Everything,” Genji mumbles, trying to find those sinful lips again but being neglected of them as they speak.

A wolfish grin grows wide in McCree’s lips and he moves away Genji’s hand, making place for his own while he unfastens single-handed the brat’s jeans and sneaks a hot, callous hand into his trousers and underwear and Genji chokes on a whine, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. “Mh… McCree,” Genji says.

“Call me Jesse, darlin’,” McCree whispers into his ear.

His hand wraps around his girth, and Genji knows he is rock hard, the tip soaking his underwear since McCree’s lips touched his own for the first time. He is barely moving his hand, coaxing him to jerk and writhe underneath pursuing more, a deeper touch, a slide, a tug, something. “Jesse,” Genji begs, his tongue darting out to lick his neck. He revels in the low grunt of McCree when he does and he keeps going, inviting that hand to move.

“Tell me what ya’ want,” McCree says.

“Move your hand,” Genji mumbles with a mouthful of his flesh as he bites his neck.

“More, sweetheart,” McCree says, his hand stroking up and down, making room for himself there while the jeans swoop down by the rocking of those desperate hips. “Tell me what ya’ want me to do to you tonight, all of it, ‘cause I’m gonna make it true...”

“Dirty talker…” Genji teases, fisting McCree’s jacket as though his life depended on it, puffing his ragged breath into his neck and glancing down at that big hand wrapping his hard cock.

McCree circles his thumb over the tip, callous and harsh, smearing pre-cum and stealing a wail in a mix of pleasure and discomfort. But another spurt of clear pre-cum oozes and eases things. He fists the head, coating his palm in his essence and when it comes back to his length Genji moans in pleasure, unashamed that the driver is probably aware of everything even with the tinted partition window up. “Come on, pretty peach…” McCree whispers, jerking him off at a leisurely pace.

“I want to blow you,” Genji says and gasps when he strokes him faster. “To see if your big cock fits in my mouth.”

“I’ll let you choke on it, sweetheart,” McCree whispers while he lets out a chuckle, his hand relentless and wanting to drag out an orgasm out of Genji.

“I want you to fuck me,” Genji moans, losing control of his hips while he tries to buck up and fuck himself into his hand to no avail because McCree sets the rhythm. “Hard, and long, until I cannot take it anymore and… -Genji wines-… and I’m loose and…”

“Oh darlin’, there’s nothing I want more than that,” McCree whispers and you can hear the smugness in his words. The little sore mess he has in his lap is a gift he intends to fuck thoroughly tonight in case this is the one and only chance he has. “You got one for me now?”

Genji nods and he keeps the pace on his hand, relishing in every little sound coming out of his mouth, those hands pulling his jacket and the loud moan when the cock in his hand jerks. A few more firm tugs and Genji shoots white stripes of spend as he comes.

The first spurt lands on Genji’s shirt but McCree fists the head and gathers the rest in his hand, his come dripping between his fingers but avoiding a further mess while his thumb caresses the underside. “You’re so pretty my dear,” McCree says, kissing his scarlet cheeks adorned by feathery lashes while Genji catches his breath.

“That was so unfair,” Genji pouts and takes McCree’s hand, inspecting his come gathered there while a devilish grin appears on his lips.

“You’ll come again later with my cock up your ass, sweet pie,” McCree says and chuckles at the throaty groan of Genji. “Do you have something to clean me up?”

“I do,” Genji says and opens his mouth wide, putting three fingers into his mouth while his tongue laps the underside greedily. McCree groans and the hand on his back goes down to grope for his ass and squeeze his desperation while he watches him, lapping and licking the cum from his fingers.

“You filthy little thing,” McCree gasps while those lips close around his fingers and that tongue twirls around them inside the warmth of his mouth. Genji hums a lovely melody as he does it, knowing it is driving him mad with want. He withdraws the fingers and licks at them and the palm in front of the watchful sight of eyes sparkling with lust.

“We’re almost there,” Genji teases. “Do you want me to -Genji licks his lips- taste something else?”

“I… can,” McCree says and moans, finding Genji’s lips in a harsh kiss all bite and teeth, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth to find his flavor there. “I can wait, I have endurance, darlin’.”

“Oh Jesse, you have not met my filthy mouth yet,” Genji whispers, dragging his lips over McCree’s and the kissing comes back, harsh and daring, challenging, while he covers himself and fastens his jeans, palming McCree again to realize he is even harder than before, so promising, so huge, and it is just for him tonight.

By the time the door of his room closes they wear swollen, red lips, marks of bites, spit on their chins and the living proof they got there without stopping the making out for more than a second. Thank god Hanzo isn’t home tonight. He is even proud of himself when McCree throws him into his bed and he giggles, missing those lips, but now that they have their privacy he wants more.

“Wait,” Genji says and dodges him right in time before McCree falls on top of him, squirming out of his hold and climbing down the bed. “Let me freshen up, you made quite a mess of me on the car…”

“Go clean up so I can get ya’ all dirty again, sweetheart,” McCree says, unfastening his jeans and pressing with the balls of his feet on the bed, sliding them down.

Genji glimpses the big bulge jutting out McCree’s boxers and swallows, heading to the bathroom with a thumping heart. McCree takes off the rest of his clothes until he is only in his underwear. He uses the other pillow to lean nonchalantly on the headboard while he inspects the room and the noise of a stream of water sounds in the background.

There is a pachimari plush on top of the dresser and another one on a chair with several pieces of clothing on top. He smiles because the last thing on his mind -well, perhaps not the last thing- was having sex tonight, maybe a blow job or a hand job but not the marvelous prospect in front of him. The fact that he is on the Shimada brother’s apartment, the most influential yakuza family of Hanamura, is something he avoids thinking thoroughly because he knows it is dangerous and not smart but damn, how do you say no to that sweet face a peachy ass? You cannot, that’s why he’s there. If you’re gonna jump you better do it smart right and not half-way.

When Genji comes back from the adjacent bathroom he is completely naked, his half hard-on bobbing in the air as he walks toward him. McCree pats the bed at his side and the brat straddles him nimbly and rocks his ass over his hard length like a little minx. His hands go right to his ass, fondling greedily, digging his fingers on it and relishing in his giggling.

“Why aren’t you naked, McCree?” Genji teases and arches an eyebrow at him.

“Care to help me with that?” McCree says while Genji crawls down and pulls at his underwear with urgency, gasping softly when his firm length bounces on his stomach free from the restraining fabric. It is thick and glorious, leaking clear trails on his navel. Genji wets and bites at his bottom lip, suddenly starving. “And call me Jesse.”

Genji climbs up his body and leans forward, hovering over him, staring into those gentle eyes that don’t match the wolfish grin on his lips. “Jesse…” he whispers and that impossible smile widens as he bucks his hips up looking for some friction. “You are big, you know?” He hopes he hasn’t sound needy, but he is, Genji cannot wait to be full of that impressive length, he doesn’t even have toys that big and he is drooling, bursting with impatience to be stretched out wide by him. As he knew, McCree is full of surprises and he has planned to unravel them all tonight one by one or all at once.

“But I’m gonna make you feel good, darlin’,” McCree says, his hands kneading his ass.

“Are you going to prepare me?” Genji teases.

“Oh sweetheart,” McCree croons. “I’m gonna work you open so nice and good for me like no one has before.”

“Promises, promises…”

McCree is always up for a challenge, and even though they have slowed things down on the bed, talking, touching the other, this slow tide just builds up his desire for that sinful man straddling him. He leads a hand to stroke along his rim and prods naughtily at his ass, stealing a surprised whine from Genji. “I wanna do something dirty to you, darlin’,” McCree says while a smirk grows wide on the brat. “Let me eat you, I promise it’ll be so good, sit on my face and let me do my thing and…”

A loud moan interrupts him. “Yes, yes, yes,” Genji moans, thrilled by the prospect. He traps his lips into a kiss, tracing the outline with an exploratory tongue and imagining how those big lips would feel on his ass, how that tongue is going to breach him open and how that scruffy beard is going to leave red marks on his skin. McCree chuckles into the kiss, patting gently his side.

“Then turn around and come up here, my dear,” McCree commands and Genji does so quickly and efficiently, sporting a mischievous smile and a ragged breath.

Genji places his knees on the bed at both sides of McCree’s chest while he scoots closer, a pillow on the back of his head, freeing his arms to palm those two beautiful round cheeks presented so willingly to him. “You’re even prettier like this,” McCree says.

As soon as those hands spread his cheeks, he supports his weight on the cowboy’s strong torso, tangling his fingers on the fuzz there, but mostly distracted by the warm breath puffing on his ass. His hands are just as rough as he imagined but they feel tender. He knows how to touch and they say so many things he doesn’t even know where to start fantasizing.

McCree kisses one cheek and then the other, inspecting that tight pink ass closely. Genji feels the red come up his face when the teasing starts, the flicks of the tongue on his flesh on one side, on the other kisses and feeble bites. “Jesse,” he whimpers. McCree runs a flat wet tongue from his balls to where his spine ends, and Genji gets a whole body shudder, leaning forward until his forehead rests on the ridges of McCree’s hips. He lifts his ass hoping to get more, wanting more, arching his back at him. His stomach is warm, his skin emanates heat, the fuzz feels funny against his bare chest and his breathing is soothing and calm, something Genji intends to change soon.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” McCree mumbles as he drags his lips over his ass. “Relax for me.”

Genji has no time to quip at that when McCree licks his entrance, eliciting an embarrassing moan from him. His hands spread him open, and he twirls his tongue around the outline of his muscle, a faint chuckle leaves his mouth when he clenches his ass out of sheer pleasure and McCree presses a taut tongue on it, prodding at his hole while his hands grip his ass surely leaving pink marks on the shape of his fingers.

McCree isn’t in a hurry, he runs his tongue up and down his rim, long strokes, a quick flickering right into his ass, back to a slow sway of a skilled tongue making him tremble and weak on the knees. Genji is in seventh heaven, wanting nothing more than to be breached, moaning loudly at the wet, slick noises McCree makes while he eats his ass as though it is the most delicious treat in the world.

“You’re so good, darlin’,” McCree mumbles, slicking a finger in his own saliva and sliding it inside Genji, feeling the tightness of the muscle clenching around him.

“More, Jesse, please,” Genji says.

“I ain’t in a hurry,” McCree says and chuckles, pulling his finger out completely and then darting in again while Genji whines at the sudden intruder.

McCree kisses his butt cheek while his finger fucks him unhurriedly until he lets his tongue out to lick his entrance while his finger moves to a side, outlining the ring muscle on the inside, the same that yields soft and pliant with every movement. McCree fights with a taut tongue to breach him until he can slide the tip of his tongue along with it, tugging at his entrance, making room with his finger.

Genji longs for more, his hard cock leaking on McCree’s stomach while all he can do is whine and moan into the room how much he needs and wants more. Keenness guiding him, Genji stretches a hand and wraps it around McCree’s cock stealing a groan. Genji twists his fist and revels in the clear bead oozing from that swollen, purplish tip at his mouth’s reach. It is something else, thick and so hard he squeezes and moans.

A valiant tongue goes out to lick at it, tasting the salty dripping beads with eagerness while he hums. He drags his lips over the tip, naughty flicks teasing the slit and stealing another moan from McCree. Genji chuckles, knowing this is the way to speed things up, to drive him so desperate and mad McCree will only think of fucking him.

“Ya’ wanna play that game, darlin’?” McCree teases, running his tongue along his hole between words. “’Cause I’m a gambler.”

McCree withdraws his finger after a few deep thrusts and grabs those cheeks, spreading them wide while he brings Genji closer. He buries his face on his ass, mouth wide open and beard scratching his backside while his tongue pushes inside his ass, in and out, fast, prodding there and breaching him deeper every time.

Genji moans loudly. “Fuck, yes, more of that,” he says before he wraps his lips around the head of McCree’s cock and sucks intently while his hand strokes his shaft. He is messy and his hand moves frantically but what can he do when that tongue is fulfilling his most shameful dreams and spreading his knees at every thrust?

McCree grunts, his thumbs sliding down to spread him better, to pull him apart so he can twirl a taut tongue there, pushing demandingly and relentlessly until he is trapped by that tight muscle while that hot mouth steals his concentration and replaces it with lasciviousness. He wants Genji to come undone while he fucks him fast with his tongue at the same time he bucks his hips up to get more of that filthy mouth, of that sucking force on his cock.

Genji hums around him, grinding against McCree’s chest and pushing back into that sinful tongue that is driving him mad. He wants more, and he gets more every time McCree shoves his tongue into him, opening him with his thumbs while the only thing he can do is suck and brush his tongue against his cock. Genji has no plan ahead except pursuing the endless pleasure offered so willingly to him.

He rocks his hips and ruts against McCree’s chest looking for some friction on his neglected cock, he pumps his hand tightly around that thick length while he sucks his head in earnest. Genji is so close, his balls tight and ready to unleash the pleasure coiling in his stomach. And McCree eats him like a dream, spit dripping down his chin and Genji’s rim as shamelessly as the wet noises of that tongue fucking him. It is fast and quick, taut, big, not filling but damn how well it stretches him. Now he wants to come around it, wait right until it is deep inside his ass and climax only from that.

And he does, Genji’s ass flutters around McCree’s tongue, pushing it outside and coming all over his chest while his tongue fights to enter him again.  McCree moans grasping his cheeks with white-knuckle force, digging his fingers into his flesh, and groaning his own orgasm because he spills himself in Genji’s mouth while that hand milks him dry and he bucks his hips up rhythmically. He listens to it all, to Genji swallowing, lapping and licking his come as it comes out of him in an irrepressible stream dragging out his pleasure with it.

McCree has to stop, leaning his cheek on Genji’s ass while he lets out his tongue to lick lazily his fluttering hole. They both try to ride out his own orgasm as much as elongate the other’s but the haze and the bliss of their own pleasure are too much, and they soon share a ragged breath and slack limbs. McCree cleans his chin on Genji’s ass, tickling him, and runs a thumb up his rim, sneaking it inside his tightness once more.

Genji chuckles, climbing down the bed while a pang of disappointment clenches McCree’s stomach for a brief second until that sweet smile comes back to him with a wet towel in his hands. “That was amazing, McCree,” Genji says, using the towel on himself.

“You’re the most delicious thing I’ve eaten in a while,” McCree teases, reclining on the headboard while white trails drip down his stomach. Genji chuckles but a hint of jealousy crosses his mind when he imagines this man doing this to many lovers, and he sighs, cleaning him and glimpsing how he is still half-hard. “Not to say the best I’ll ever have.”

Those words steal a smile.

Genji discards the towel on the floor and lies on top of his clean and damp skin, finding those wonderful lips at his reach for a peck. “Darlin’,” McCree clears his throat and cups his face, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Can I borrow some mouthwash because there is nothing I want more than keep using my tongue on you for the rest of the night…”

“Bathroom,” Genji says and giggles, rolling his eyes and to a side on the bed while McCree stands with an adorable blush on his cheeks. He takes a sidelong at his ass, and his beautiful back, muscles standing in a skin mapped by scars and a skull tattoo between his shoulder blades that catches his eye and awakes his curiosity.

McCree comes back quickly, climbing up the bed and finding his way on top of him. “We ain’t done yet,” he says and a minty languid kiss follows while Genji moans and roams his hands along his back.

“And that tattoo?” he asks, ghosting his fingers over the area blindly.

“I was in a gang,” McCree says and finds his lips again.

“A gang?” Genji interrupts the kiss, wanting more of that. “You are a bad boy. Who would’ve thought,” he wryly says.

McCree sighs and something sad and dark crosses his eyes. That’s when Genji regrets the question and digging into it, fearing having killed the mood of the night he so very hopes isn’t over yet. “When I was seventeen, I joined the Deadlock Gang, made a name, did things I’m not proud of and…”

Genji kisses him, tearing down the wall he knows McCree has built. “It’s okay,” he says and smiles, finding again those whiskey-colored eyes glazing at him.

“Tell you what,” McCree says. “You buy me dinner next time and I tell you all you wanna know ‘bout me.” He finishes with a sweet smile because after all, he just asked for another date.

“It’s a deal,” Genji says and giggles. “But now…” he stretches out his arm and opens a drawer on the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lube while a mischievous smile pulls the corner of his lips upward.

“Now I still got work to do,” McCree mumbles, stealing the bottle from his hand and leaning down for another kiss, deeper, assailing his mouth with a curious tongue until he drinks a strangled moan. “I thought maybe you were tired, honey,” he teases.

“I want you inside me,” Genji purrs. “I’ve never taken someone so big…” His hand goes to wrap around a half hard-on and he tugs at it playfully.

McCree groans, nuzzling at his neck and whispering a blue streak of pet names into Genji’s ear. He kneels on the bed before he loses his mind again, opening the stopper and coating his fingers in lube, warming it up between his fingers while he spreads his knees. Genji scoots down, fitting there and lifting a leg to rest his calf on his shoulder, biting his knuckle as he relishes in McCree’s body and how huge he is compared to himself.

He leads his hand between his butt cheeks and spreads the lube there, quickly finding his way inside with a finger while Genji gasps at the intrusion, pleasure written all over his face because he adds another quickly. McCree leans forward, bending Genji’s leg and pushing his fingers to the second knuckle, resting his forearm at one side of his head and staring at the spectacle that is Genji Shimada, mouth open wide and hooded lids under his mercy.

“Such a pretty thing you are,” McCree murmurs. “What are you doing with someone like me?”

“A boxing champion, you mean?” Genji says and arches an eyebrow.

“Anyone can throw a punch once in a while,” McCree says, peppering kisses over his gorgeous little face.

“If you say so…” Genji murmurs, trying to catch his lips, pursuing that mouth that kisses his cheeks, his forehead, and hides from him on the crook of his neck. Genji gasps and tenses, his breath hitching when those fingers brush so slightly over his prostate.

“There it is,” McCree says, nuzzling behind his ear while he curls his fingers up again and puts pressure on the same spot. He elicits a sweet, hearty moan from Genji. “Do you think I’ll make you scream tonight?”

Genji whines and a spurt smears on his stomach when McCree wedges a third finger in, stretching him. And he isn’t fully hard yet. It burns deliciously, a discomfort made in heaven that eases at every thrust. “I’m ready,” Genji whispers and lowers his leg, spreading the limb wide to a side hoping McCree takes the hint.

“No, you ain’t, sweetheart,” McCree says and chuckles, biting the earlobe at his reach and fucking him unhurriedly with his fingers. Genji pouts adorably and McCree who never lets a one-night stand mean more than what it is, melts irremediably. “Give me some sugar, darlin’,” he whispers into his mouth.

His thumb joins the other fingers at the same time he thrusts his tongue into him, drinking a strangled wail right from his mouth. Apparently, McCree is in a bit of a hurry now. Genji yields into the kiss, both his hands cupping his face and traveling up to tangle into his mussed hair, soft and long enough to tug at it, and so Genji does, pushing down into those fingers that snatch and spread so slightly, turning him into a begging mess, soft and pliant to take everything McCree wants to give him.

McCree nibbles at his bottom lip, distracting him for a moment from the twist on his wrist. And they kiss and play until there is no trace of discomfort, the lingering burn is an acquired taste he wants to feel in earnest but with that thick length and not those fingers. Genji cannot take it anymore, not when all he wants is him and his hard cock lays on his stomach begging for a stroke.

“You are a tease,” Genji moans, dragging his lips over his mouth.

“I told ya’, darlin’,” McCree says, thrusting faster with his fingers. “I want to make you feel good and once I’m fucking you, I ain’t stopping ‘til you scream my name…”

Genji tugs at his hair with both hands, pulling his head back while he pursues his mouth for a kiss all teeth and tongue and promises he wants now and not later. Genji was never good at waiting for his reward. “Fuck me,” Genji commands, and something sets aflame in McCree because he grunts, withdraws all his fingers but one and outlines the soft and pliant thing he has made of his ass before a wolfish grin -that one, the same he has when he knows he has won a fight- grows wide and proud on his face.

“On your stomach,” McCree says with a raspy voice and delights in the gasp and blushing cheeks Genji wears glancing at him from below.

He straightens on the bed and gives him a peck that isn’t enough but Genji obeys, and it clenches his stomach to watch how that lean body twists and turns around, head and forearms on the pillow while he lifts his ass at him and spreads his knees further apart. And what a sight, how not to moan, how not to reach for that puffy ass with greedy hands to knead and fondle, spreading to glimpse a gaping hole oozing lube and spit, waiting for him. “Oh, darlin’,” McCree says and is pull down by gravity.

Genji turns around and pouts. “Jesse…” Damn, that little minx, McCree curses, coating in lube his throbbing length and scooting closer until his cock rests between his butt cheeks. He grasps bruisingly those puffy cheeks, leaving clear trails of lube on one side, and slides back and forth, eliciting a loud moan from both. But McCree likes to take his time, to tease, to revel at this moment when he finally gets his reward.

McCree rocks his hips getting ahold of that waist, teasing his ass, prodding right where Genji wants him to bury his cock. He uses a hand to guide himself there until only the tip rests teasingly over his hole but not daring to breach him. “Please,” a strangled beg breaks his resolve and McCree pushes forward, gently, watching attentively how the head of his cock disappears into the most exciting heat and tightness he has ever felt.

“Oh, yes,” Genji moans, his hands fisting the pillow. “More, more,” he urges.

But McCree stays still, his thumbs caress the outline of his ass, pink stretched skin taking him in with eagerness, and he pushes another inch, and then another, unable to help himself and in one slow slide, he is completely sheathed inside him. Genji tenses and breathes out, and McCree strokes the small of his back with a caring hand. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart,” McCree whispers.

Genji is full, so very full and stretched he pants into the pillow, clenching around him and getting used to his girth. He knew he was big, but he is _thick_ and he feels wonderful, his hard cock jerks underneath him. He could come just from this, from that heavenly cock shoved to the hilt.

McCree leans over him and the change in the angle makes Genji whine faintly. “Ya’ good?” he whispers into his back, peppering feeble kisses along his shoulders and back which send a shudder down his spine. Genji is weak on the knees all of a sudden, it has nothing to do with the big cock up his ass but the tenderness of those lips and those hands traveling up his chest to fondle his body, helping him relax and give in to him. As though he wasn’t already his in this position, completely exposed, _use me as you please_ , as he tells to many lovers and they simply do and take what he offers. But McCree earns every piece of it with every touch and it’s turning him into a puddle.

Genji comes back to his senses when naughty fingers pinch at his nipples and he smiles, turning his head to a side on the pillow. “Yes,” he gasps and earns a lovely kiss on his cheek. “Move.”

A strong hand presses on the mattress at both sides of his body and McCree pulls halfway out with a swing of hips only to push inside again while a lustful grunt leaves his mouth and puffs warm into his back. “You feel so good, darlin’,” McCree murmurs.

Soon, short thrusts follow and Genji lets out noises he would be embarrassed by with anyone else but not with him. Teeth nibble at his ear, accompanied by the soothing breathing of McCree who trails an invisible path of kisses down his neck and nape, nuzzling there, a flat tongue lapping and bristling all the little hairs in his body. He is moving faster now, slamming his ass and angling beautifully right where he wants and Genji cannot but stay still and hold while that thick length fills him to the brim and never leaves him completely empty.

“Jesse,” Genji gasps, his hands digging the pillow.

“Tell me, sweetheart,” McCree says, his ragged breath suggesting he is enjoying this as much as him. And he doesn’t stop, he keeps the maddening pace he has set of short, deep thrusts that will send them both into a pool of unexpected pleasure sooner than wanted if he isn’t careful. Maybe he doesn’t care, and that’s exactly what he wants, with his body weight on his back, whispering sweet nothings mixed with bites and kisses along his shoulders and neck. Perhaps that’s his plan, to fuck him hard and fast like this while Genji desperately tries to angle his ass high up to get that magnificent pressure right where he wants and come just from his cock.

“More, fuck me harder,” Genji says. “I want to feel you in the morning.”

Something has possessed him, a lewdness that usually only flies free in his imagination, something no one can fulfill, no one dares to even try. But McCree groans as he straightens at his back, gripping his waist to manhandle him where he deems. Genji moans but yields and he gets his reward.

McCree scoots even closer, settling himself between his sprawled legs, deep inside him and bending him so his ass is impossibly high and his chest and head on the mattress. “Can you feel me now?” McCree asks, leaning forward, both his forearms on the headboard as he glances down at the little sore mess begging for his cock.

“Yes, please,” Genji babbles, wanting more, one of his hands sneaking underneath his body to wrap around his girth and get some relief at the lasciviousness coiling inside him. They aren’t done yet and Genji knows this is the best fuck of his life. So does Jesse.

McCree smiles inwardly, he is there to please him. He pulls out almost all the way out and thrusts back inside in one harsh onslaught that steals a loud moan and pushes Genji forward. He knew as soon as he gave him his number what he wanted, he knew the little prince wanted this, him, in his bed, fucking him thoroughly and shamelessly. And again, he is there to please his lovers because nothing thrills him more than a moaning mess under himself. And this one is particularly bedazzling.

Leaning his weight on the headboard, McCree picks up a pace of demanding onslaughts as he shoves himself into Genji over, and over again. He is breaking a sweat, panting and grunting every time his cock bottoms out into that tight hole that is taking him so willingly it is a dream. And he is big, he stretches him but Genji seems lost in a bliss, the hand around his cock still but squeezing, ready to move as soon as he drags his orgasm out of him.

That sweet melody of moans clenches his stomach, accompanying his own noises of pleasure as his climax builds up in his loins. “More, Jesse, more,” Genji whines, his face turned to a side red as a beet, one hand getting ahold of the pillow that is the only thing that prevents him to clash against the headboard whenever McCree’s onslaughts push him forward.

“Damn, come for me darlin’,” McCree gasps but it’s a beg at how close he is, how close to spilling himself inside his warmth. Genji is so pliant, so eager, wanting him so badly it’s getting to him, how sweet he is, how he’d want to wrap himself around him and fuck him slowly until they were both overflowed from pleasure. But tonight this is it.

McCree fucks him in earnest, the noise of flesh against flesh filling the room while he slams against his ass, reddened by the rubbing against his skin, by the harsh treatment of their bodies colliding together. He is mesmerized by that hole swallowing his cock repeatedly but there comes a moment when McCree closes his eyes, his movements become frantic, irregular and that is the telltale that he is coming unavoidably soon.

Genji moans at every thrust, at every slam of that wonderful man fucking him right how he needs him to, sending him against the headboard to the point he has to help himself with a hand to stay in place. But oh, that wonderful thickness stealing his pleasure, driving him to a glorious end, rubbing his prostate every other thrust, and he lets go, he focuses on one deep slam that steals the air from his lungs, a moan from his mouth and his name from his lips.

“Jesse!” Genji wails as he comes, his dutiful hand milking him dry and containing the twitch of his cock.

McCree has to stop, sinking himself deep inside as Genji clenches around him. It is overwhelming, and he is so close, but he waits, that muscle fluttering around him and keeping him in place, he tries to move, thrusts forward, burying himself deep inside Genji until he can move again. He presses his forehead into his arms and he fucks him fast and deep, barely leaving his heat as he surrenders to the sweltering pleasure setting him aflame. McCree comes hard, and he fucks him as he comes, filling him with all he’s got until he has nothing left. His cock jerks once more as the last spurt of white come shots in him. He goes soft and slips outside with a strangled moan.

Their ragged breaths resound on a suddenly silent room, the bed isn’t bouncing anymore, the headboard has sweaty marks of hands where Jesse leaned forward and where Genji stopped his onslaughts. He is blissed out, eyes hidden by soft lids and feathery lashes and McCree leans down to kiss it, a warm, pink, cheek, the corner of velvety lips and a trail of endless praises in the form of kisses down his back. He wished he was still inside him but he isn’t.

McCree crawls down his body, that ass still lifted at him and he inspects his mess, his mouth kissing the small of his back when a shiver makes Genji tremble. A wolfish grin conquers his face when a white trail oozes out of him and, unable to help himself, McCree collects it with a thumb and pushes it inside, a flick of his tongue follows, lapping his gaping hole so softly Genji whines but pushes into him.

“You are filthy,” Genji mumbles against the pillow and senses a chuckle and a kiss on his butt cheek.

“Just admiring the mess I’ve made of you, darlin’,” McCree teases but helps Genji lie flat on the bed, sighing satisfied and contented.

McCree kisses his cheek once more and stands, looking for his clothes and wondering -as he always does at this point- why isn’t he more careful when he takes them off. He finds his boxers inside his own jeans and his shirt nearby. As he puts them on, Genji turns about on the bed to lie on his back, pearlescent trails of his spend getting sticky and messy on his stomach.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah, honey,” McCree says and frowns. “I thought you…”

“Do you want to leave?” Genji says and as much as he tries to suppress the pursing of his lips he fails miserably.

“Do you want me to stay?” McCree says while a grin grows on his face.

“Suit yourself,” Genji hisses and turns around, burying his face on the pillow angry at himself because this is what it is and nothing more. A one-night stand, an impressively, staggering, mind-blowing fuck as the lingering burn in his ass vouches for.

“Sweet pie, c’mere,” McCree says between snickers, taking off his boxers and jumping back on the bed right next to him, pressing his chest on his back and wrapping his hands around him. “I thought you wanted me gone, but you know what I want?”

“What?” Genji asks, his voice suggesting a smirk, and the word muffled by the pillow while he snuggles against him.

“I wanna cuddle you until morning,” McCree whispers into his ear. “Though I gotta confess I snore a little and I’ll hoard you all for myself for the rest of the night.”

Genji turns around in his arms, that sweet, fickle smile back on his lips. “You, fool,” he says and pouts trying to get a kiss. He gets it, breathes in McCree’s scent and rubs his swollen lips.

“How can I make up for it, sweetheart?” McCree teases and Genji shifts again, turning his back to him.

“Spoon me,” Genji says and giggles at how fast McCree obeys, humming pleasantly as their bodies fit as though they were missing pieces of the same puzzle. “And fuck me in the morning.”

“Sweetheart, you’re gonna wake up with my mouth around you,” McCree says while he spares kisses along his neck and sneaks a big thigh between his legs. “And don’t forget you owe me a date.”

“A date?” Genji asks and smiles at his boldness. He wants that, to see him again, to fuck him again already, more than this, to get to know him, perhaps watch another one of his fights but this time knowing he is in the crowd cheering for him. Genji cannot imagine a better scenario than showing up everywhere with his new… he stops himself in his mind.

“Yes, darlin’, a date,” McCree whispers, his voice soothing him into a blissful drowsiness. ”’Cause we ain’t done yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it (灬ºωº灬)♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ! ﾍ(=￣∇￣)ﾉ
> 
> Suggestions, corrections, and comments are more than welcome !! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
